<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Beginnings by Video_killed_the_radio_host</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835139">Quiet Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host'>Video_killed_the_radio_host</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon thinks back to their first date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this tiktok and got super inspired. Apologies if its too out of character </p><p>https://vm.tiktok.com/7W6RP9/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their relationship was a quiet one. Not quiet as in they did not communicate, but quiet as in no one else knew about it. It was no one's business but their own and Jon liked It that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Martin can be overbearing at times, but he means well. He brings Jon his coffee as usual, but now with a small note reminding Jon to relax his shoulders and unclench his jaw. Included with the notes was always some sort of small doodle. Outwardly, Jon rolls his eyes but if anyone were to look into his desk, they would see he kept every single one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon taps the desk as he thinks back to what would be considered their first date. It still surprised him that he had made the first move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon had finally finished recording and for some reason decided to wander the Institute. He didn't know why he was still here, but it didn't feel right to leave. Not yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He finds Martin in the Archives filing room. The room was void of people except for the two but Martin doesn't seem to have noticed Jon in the doorway. The ginger is murmuring to himself as he works on the filing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Martin!" Jon finds himself yelling, startling himself and the other man. Martin jumps and flinches so hard that he drops the box he was holding. Luckily the box was closed and no papers escaped. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Why did I do that?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"O-oh. Jon. Hi. Hello. Um...how can I help you?"  Martin puts the box on the shelf and clasps his hands behind his back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I apologize for startling you. I was wondering…." </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Wondering what? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin tilts his head and blinks. "Are you alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you like to come to my place tonight?" Jon blurts. "For dinner? And maybe a movie?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin studies Jon for a long several moments. "Are you asking me on a date?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes. I suppose I am." Jon pauses and narrows his eyes a little. "But I will not have sex with you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin puts his hands up and his face flushes. "N-no. I don't expect you too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You haven't answered my question."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"O-oh. Sure. I think that would be nice."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good. Are you finished?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh! Yes. Yes I am."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good. Come with me then." Jon turns and leaves the room, hearing Martin scramble to follow. He felt a tad bit in over his head but extended the invitation and must commit. "I live nearby and tend to walk to work. I hope you don't mind."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No. No I don't mind." Martin gives a nervous smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's good. I wouldn't have cared either way." Jon says rather bluntly. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Be nice Jon. You want him to like you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah that's…..thats fair." Martin nods as he follows Jon down the sidewalk. It was nearly dark and the setting sun casts a warm glow on Jon's face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The walk continues in a comfortable silence. It's not long before they get to the flat and Martin shuffles his feet as Jon unlocks the door. He follows Jon inside, following suit as the shorter man slips his shoes off at the door. The flat is simplistic but homey. So very…..Jon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon stands to the side and watches Martin look around. He's never been self conscious about his home before but he is now. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling Martin look at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jon? Are you alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm?" Jon opens his eyes. "Yes. Yes I'm fine. Would you like to help with dinner?" He asks as he hangs his jacket up in the closet. He doesn't wait for an answer and makes his way to the kitchen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon sets a pot of water on the stove, salts it and sets it to boil. Then he turns and collides heavily with Martin's back. He makes a noise of surprise and starts to fall. Martin had caught Jon's wrist to catch him but he falls as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon's back hits the floor and sends pain through his entire body and a second later his head cracks off the tile. Martin's hand slams down next to his head. Jon flinches and groans. He slowly opens his eyes to see Martin over him, head down and face flushed. "Martin?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin doesn't respond. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Martin, kindly get your knee off of my dick. Please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin's face turns a deeper shade of red and he scrambles off of Jon, kneeing him in the process. Jon groans again but takes the hand offered and sits up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you okay?" Martin asks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon nods. "I'm sure my head is harder than the tile. Are you alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think you took the harder fall." Martin slowly stands and offers a hand to help Jon to his feet. "How about we make a sauce?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon nods and they finish dinner, working side by side, shoulders nearly touching. It was a calm quiet. Jon can feel himself relaxing as time went on. They made small talk as they ate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Normally Jon despises small talk. It's always forced and awkward. But with Martin….it was easy. Martin was going on about some spider he had found recently. Jon didn't particularly care about spiders but…..he found himself listening intently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner is finished and dishes are washed before Jon finds himself on the couch. He's curled up, leaning against Martin, watching reruns of </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Golden Girls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time in a long while, Jon felt content. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These meetings happened off and on for three weeks before….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jon?" Martin stops running his fingers idly though Jon's hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon makes a disappointed noise at the loss of the touch. He was nearly asleep, wrapped in Martin's sweater. "Hm?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do...would…..a-are we…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you spit it out? I'm tired and you're warm."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you be my boyfriend?" Martin asks in a rushed voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon sighs and sits up, his hair a mess and the sweater hanging around his small frame. "Martin you idiot. We've been dating for three weeks."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We- what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Duh." Jon presses a kiss to Martin's cheek before settling back down. "Stop over thinking and cuddle with me before I fall asleep alone and am an arse tomorrow."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon is pulled from his thoughts by a soft tapping on the office's door frame. He looks up and sees Martin with his coffee and his signature orange sticky note. Jon gives a small smile. "Come on in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin makes his way over and sits the coffee down, pressing a kiss to Jon's temple. "Happy anniversary Love. I've got some errands to run but I'll be done by the time it's time to go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your turn to cook dinner." Jon responds, peeling the sticky note off of the cup but he looks up with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I'll see you tonight." Martin inclines his head before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looks down at the note with a warm feeling in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relax your shoulders. Unclench your jaw. Remember to eat lunch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Martin &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the bottom corner is a doodle of a honey bee. Jon puts it in the drawers with the others. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>